Fighter
by NobodyLovesAMisfit
Summary: Lavender was all about love and boys, not green lights and unforgivable curses. So how on Earth did she find herself with her wand poised to strike and dead bodies at her feet?


Lavender Brown was never a fighter. Yes, she had been in Dumbledore's Army, but if she were to be honest that was only so that she could spend more time with a certain redheaded Weasley. Lavender was all about love and boys, not green lights and unforgivable curses. So how on Earth did she find herself with her wand poised to strike and dead bodies at her feet? Lavender Brown was not a fighter, and yet she'd been fighting for her life since she'd returned for her final year at Hogwarts.

Lavender's head was spinning as she sent a jinx at an oncoming Death Eater. She could feel her heart palpitating in her chest as the masked enemy fell to the floor. Not having the heart to use any unforgivable curses, she had only used one of the jinxes Harry had taught them in D.A. It should keep them down for a while.

Suddenly a bright red light is headed towards her and before the girl can dodge the impending beam of light she's hurtling off of the balcony. She isn't entirely sure what spell was used, but she briefly wonders if maybe it's the impedimenta jinx that Neville had briefly went over in D.A. a few months ago. She's unable to move, one of the many possible effects of the spell, and so all that's left is to wait until she reaches the ground. With a crack her blonde curls are sprawled across the stone floor of the crumbling school, and the rest of her body must look rather uncomfortable as well. Her head is spinning, throbbing, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't rather terrified. She couldn't move and she was in the middle of a battle where the enemies seemed to be more numerous than her allies. She could only hope that she'd regain feeling soon and that she'd be able to survive that long. From her position on the cold floor she can see jets of light lighting the night sky.

It seems as though Lavender's prayers will go unanswered. Her body is still frozen when a dark shape crouches down at her side. She is unable to move as claws dig into her skin and a creature, for surely it can't be a human?, is biting into her flesh. Lavender screams, terrified, suddenly aware that the grey haired and blue eyes creature above her is none other than Fenrir Greyback. He'd been a frequent visitor of her nightmares when she had been younger, notorious for his preference of attacking children and his savage ways.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you, sweetheart?" He asks and if it's possible Lavender's screaming even louder than before. The pain and terror are at an all-time high when a voice shrieks out and Lavender's suddenly able to breathe again. The large creature that had been resting on her chest has been blasted off of her by none other than Hermione Granger, and although Lavender cannot see what happens next her beloved Trelawney drops a crystal ball on the head of the creature who had attacked one of her favorite pupils.

Lavender is unable to tell if the jinx has worn off, although she doubts that she'd be able to move even if it had. She can feel a steady stream of blood trickling from the left side of her face and she has a feeling that isn't even the worst of her injuries. The battle is still in full swing and she's beginning to believe that she's going to become just another body that they'll be picking up at the end of this battle. She can only hope that she won't have died in vain and that Harry will win this war and save them all.

Lavender can feel her energy dwindling and although the battle field should be filled with the sounds of Death Eaters and students alike fighting for their lives everything's surprisingly quiet. Her breath is ragged and her eyes are drooping shut and in the few moments before Lavender's eyes close for what will be the last time, images of her friends and family flash before her eyes.

Her mother and father appear, smiles on their tired faces as they sit with her at dinner and although she knows that they'll be hurt when they hear of her death at least they'll be safe. The next images to appear are those of her times in D.A. She's swinging in her hammock in the Room of Requirements, the faces of her friends surrounding her. They are all bruised and their eyes aren't as bright as they had been the year before, but they're together and laughing over the latest humiliating stunt they'd pulled on the Carrow siblings, and despite the war going on they're alright. They've got each other and they've got the hope that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are out there coming up with ways to end this blasted war.

It takes a long while for Lavender to die, but all the time she's spent lying there she's spent remembering things that filled her with happiness. The last thing she hears before she goes to wherever it is that witches and wizards go is cheers, and Lavender Brown is sure that they've won. Maybe she's never been a fighter, but she doesn't doubt that where she's going next she won't have to fight. And she's pretty damn sure that the fight with Voldemort has finally ended, and with that thought she's able to die with a grin on her pretty face.


End file.
